Kagome Higurashi, the most powerful Miko
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed by the whole group, she goe's to a school for people with sacred powers. Will she find new love? Between the ever kind young priest? Or the sarcastic monk? Is she slowly falling from grace, or sanity? You choose the pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she looked at her friends, they were all staring into space thinking of their own respective past, all except Kagome.

She was thinking of what her mother had told her, she looked at the little glowing orb, the Shikon no tama. It was the cause of all her problems, well all the supernatural ones anyway.

Her mother had told her of a school for people with holy power like her, it was called Kami bunka, or God school. It was a school for people in the modern era, who had sacred powers.

It was a school for priest's, priestess's, and monk's. She knew that Inuyasha would never let her go, but she knew, some where deep in her heart she knew that destinay was pulling her toward this school.

She spoke aloud, shattering the quite evening air. "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something, and your not gonna like it…" "Well then don't tell me then wench." "But it is very important." "Well then what is it!"

"I- I am considering going to a school for/" but she was cut off by Inuyasha, " Oh no no, you are not going to another school, I already put up with you bitching about going to your one right now!"

Kagome looked at him, in way that would rival Kikyou's glare, "It is a school that will teach me how to use my powers better."

Inuyasha put his head down, his bangs covering his eye's, then Kagome saw him start to shake, he looked up and sent her a murderous glare.

"You bitch. This is some plan for you to become stronger than Kikyou! You just want the shikon for yourself, you whore!" Kagome looked horrified, Inuyasha looked at her in way worse than when he looked at Naraku.

"Inuyasha I/" but Kagome never got to finish her sentence, because Inuyasha slapped her, hard across the face.

"Get. Out. Whore." The others could only looked shocked as Inuyasha said that to Kagome. Kagome had tears welling up in her eye's. she looked like she had just seen her mother die, right in front of her, but Kagome felt even worse than that.

Kagome got up, picked up her back pack when she felt a strong wind pull her down, she turned around to see Miroku trying to suck her into the wind tunnel.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing!" Miroku just smiled, " I am getting rid of some dead weight." Suddenly the war cry of "HIRIAKUTSU!" Kagome saw Sango throwing the giant bummer rang at her. It hit her in the chest and stomach throwing her like a rag doll.

"Well well, it looks the priestess bitch was easier to kill than we thought." Said Sango in a tone of pure hatred.

Kagome looked stunned, her friends were trying to kill her! What was going on?

Suddenly a arrow's hit all three of them, not enough to kill them but enough to stop them for a while. Kagome turned to see Keade and the villagers, male and female looking at the demon slayer, monk, and hanyou in disgust.

"Kagome, they are under Naraku's spell.We will hold them while you escape." Keade looked at the people who would harm Shikon no tama's gaurdin. Oh she knew for a fact they were under the spell of the hanyou. But she had heard of this spell before.

It was the same spell that had been used to cause Kikyou and Inuyasha to hate each other.

But the spell could only work if there was contempt or distrust in the hearts of the people it was cast on for the victim.

In both cases it was contempt. It would seem that very few people like Kaede and most of the villagers, could withstand hating Kagome, in other words, they all loved Kagome like their own, but it would seem that her traveling companions hated her deeply for the spell to take effect so quickly.

"Hana, Hito, Migoto. I your master in the arts of holy fighting, Keade, command you to go with Kagome to her time and make sure she is safe." Kaede looked at her students.

Hana, a young priestess in training, was younger than Kagome, was skilled in fighting with energy. Hito was three years older than Kagome, he was a priest in training, since there was no other priest around Keade taught him, he was skilled in the art of sword fighting. Migoto, was a priestess, she help Keade defend the village against demons, she was twenty years old.

They each looked at Kagome, nodded and ran to her. Hito picked her up, and made a barrier to protect him and her. Migoto pulled out a bow and shot at the would be attackers.

Hana smiled and waved her hands, to balls of pink light shot out and hit Sango and knocked her of he feet.

They all ran to the well and Kagome got out of Hito's arms and fell to the ground crying.

They looked stunned that she would cry at such a moment as this, not that is was not normal but if they did not move quickly they were going to be dead!

"Hito, make her stop crying long enough so we can use the well!" Yelled Migoto blocking one of Miroku's ofudas.

Hito was at a loss at what to do so he thought fast and came up with a idea, it would most likely get him slapped but he had to do it. He picked Kagome up and kissed her, square on the lips full force.

This caused everyone in the clearing to stop moving for a secound.

(Hito's P.O.V.)

Wow, I knew this was a distraction but…wow. She taste good… like sweet's and and the way a rose smells. She smells of a forest after the rain, and like spices. Oh this is heavenly.

(Back to athurs P.O.V.)

Kagome was shocked at was going on, so were the other two priestess's. Hito pulled back

"Kagome, can you get us through the well? If you do I promise I will let you cry for hours."

Kagome could only nod, Hito grabbed Migoto's and Hana's hands. Leaving Kagome to put her hands around his neck and they all jumped in.

They jumped in and were engulfed in the blue light of the well.

(Inisde the well.)

They people from the past were amazed at the light and magic of the well, so this magic was powerd by Kagome, and the shikon?

"Kagome, this is beautiful. Wait, won't Inu baka come through the well too?" Asked Hana. "No, he could only pass through if he had a piece of me with him,the rosary."

"But doesn't he still have the rosary?" Asked Migoto in a lightly awed voice, still looking at the glowing blue magic. " No, I tore it off him when he attacked me."

They floated to the bottom of the well. "Wow, that took a really long time to get through the well. I think it was because I had you guys in there. When ever me and Inuyasha went through at the same time, it always took longer than it did when I went down alone."

They climed out of the well, Kagome lat because of her short skirt. Kagome looked her three new friends, they were awed by the city before them. Kagome looked happy that they atleast thought it looked beautifull to them. "It is so beautiful but it smells awfull!  
Hito stated, Kagome smiled, she could tell that this boy would be something special to her.

She looked at them in there priest and priestess garb. (A priest garb is a white top with blue pants.) Hito had beautiful brown hair, with intense green eye's, he had well built body, and was about 6'0.

Migoto, was as her name suggested, beautiful, she had black hair, brown eye's that looked almost red, pale milky wite skin, large breast (I am blushing to let you all know.) long legs that seemed to go on forever, was about 5'9.

Hana was 14, had beautiful brown hair that faded into black in parts, purple eye's, her body had matured very much for her age, she body looked like a smaller version of Migoto. Was about 5'4.

Kagome then looked at herself, her black hair had grown and now reached her waist. Her eye's had narrowed out to look more mature, her skin a pale white, she now looked exactly like Kikyou, they really could pass as identical twins, there was only one little flaw in this look alike part, Kagome had blue eye's while Kikyou had brown.

That was litterly the only diiferance. Even her mother had said after Kagome had forced her to tell the truth, Kagome had gotten a camera for her fourteenth birthday. It had gone off one time, and it had taken a picture of Kikyou.

Her mother had the pictures developed and came home and asked to see Kagome in the priestess outfit she was wearing in the photo. Kagome had told her that it was Kikyou in the picture. Mrs.Higurashi, knowing who that was quickly said that she knew that all along but simply wanted to see Kagome in the outfit to please her grandfather.

Kagome knowing this was a lie and forced her mother to tell the truth, she looked exactly like Kikyou.

Kagome had not had time to really notice it for the change from bubbly little girl to this new look had been to slow for even her to notice, even her forelocks, the part like Inuyasha and Kikyou had growing in front of their ears that in Kikyou's case went over her shoulder, Kagome now had those, they went to her stomach.

Kagome shook her head to clear herself of these thoughts. She went up to the door and knocked on it, it opened to revel Souta standing there, he smiled and hugged her saying how much he had missed Kagome.

After getting the three people into the house, introducing everyone to the three people from the past. They all set down to talk in the living room when a knock on the door came, Kagome said she would get it, opened the door and there was Hojo, standing there in a blue kimono. "Uh…Hojo, why are you in a kimono?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you like to go out on a date with me, you know before the festival at your shrine tonight?"

Kagome, not wanting to go on a date with captian stupidity, made up a quick excuss.

"Uh…I am sorry, but I have to help for festival tonight, I told my grandfather I would father I would perform tonight as one of the preistess's, instead of my mother."

"I could help if you want!" Hojo said, ready to do anything to be with her. "Uh, you can't! We are doing something new this year so it is extreamly hush hush!"

Kagome closed the door on Hojo's face then turned to see her grandpa jumping around very happy that would do this, her mother was smiling, she ran to Kagome and hugged her till she was almost turning blue by the time she let go.

Kagome told the others that to make everything real so Hojo would none the wiser, so the extra thing new thing they would do would be use there powers, but people would believe that it was all just magic tricks.

Kagome found out that some of the neighboring shrines,would be helping and that Kami bunka's higher class would be there. They all did this every year, Mrs.Higurashi had told the leader of the school for holy people that of what Kagome had planned. She gave them every detail so Kagome would not get in trouble.

The festival started, Mr.Higurashi, Kagome's granpa stated that they should all go to the back of the shrine and see the special performance, it was about the feudal era.

When they got back there they saw a huge stage, on it was Kagome, Hana, Migoto, and Hito. They were three of were caring a weapon, Kagome bow and arrow's, Hito a sword, Hana was without a weapon, Migoto a staff. Hito charged at Kagome sword raised.

Kagome jumped out of the way and shot a arrow at him, it engulfed in a dark blue light and struck him, sending him flying.

Migoto raised her staff up and swung down in a ark over Hana's head, Hana ducked then raised up and threw her hands in the direction of Migoto and a pink energy shot out and smacked her, sending her flying like a shard of the shikon.

Migoto landed on her feet and started to twirl her staff, creating a wind that suddenly was like a reverse wind tunnel, made up of a dark pink wind.

Hito rushed Kagome, swinging his sword so it almost hit her, Kagome blocked it with her bow that was reinforced with magic. She thrust her hand onto his chest, it glowed pink and started to shock him, he hit her in the back of the head with the blunt side of his sword. It blinded her temporarily, she stumbled and he kicked her in the stomach wich sent her skidding across the stage.

Her class mates (From normal school) gasped, thinking Kagome was far to frail to even be doing this. Kagome's hand glowed purple and she brought it over the bruise and it healed leaving the on lookers stunned.

The Kami bunka kids looked slightly impressed that could perform this kind of magic. (They can feel it is magic.) Kagome then stood, she grabbed a arrow, at the same time Hana raised her hands. "It's time to end this!"

They screamed in unison and let lose there final attacks, Hana let lose a wave of purity energy called the 'Junshin nami." It meant Purity wave. Kagome's attack was called ' Doragon no junshin ya.' Or in other words, Dragon of the purity arrow.

Hana's hands glowed a deep deep pink, they pulsed and let lose a wave of purifying energy, like ocean waves flooding in, like a ocean of holy energy let loose.

Kagome notched a arrow and let it lose, it glowed blue, the energy soon engulfed all the air around the arrow within a foot, it then took the form of a traditional Chinese dragon.

It was huge, twenty feet long, it snarled as it crashed into the barriers made by Hito and Migoto, it thrashed and was about to break the barriers along with pink flood of holy energy.

Right when they were about to break through the barrier, the stage exploded. They were sent flying off the stage, when the smoke cleared, a boy stood there with a all red outfit, silver hair, and dog ears.

"Hello Kagome…I have come for your soul."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome looked at Inuyasha shocked, how dare he come to her time, to her home after what he did! Wait…what about Kaede and the villagers? Did this mean that he…Oh kami…he killed them, slaughterd them probably…

"What, not happy to see me Kagome?" He smiled that dark smile and Kagome knew, knew he killed them all, probably little Shippo too, who had gone to play with the village children.

"You killed them…why? WHY? I know you are under a spell, but you could have fought it… I hate you." Those words startled Inuyasha, he twitched and fell to the ground.

"Kagome I am sorry… it wasn't meant to be this/" Inuyasha was silenced, Kagome had shot him with a arrow. "I know Inuyasha,I know the about what Naraku did, and I will free you."

Kagome raised her bow, it glowed with a pure holy light, and she brought it down on his head, he screamed in pain and was purified into nothing, burning him.

"Thank you Ka-kagome, my fri-frie-nd. I love you." With that he died, and so did a part of Kagome. She fell to her knee's, her arms going limp, she started shaking, she looked up and the moon light streamed down, as did her tears.

"Good bye Inuyasha, I don't hate you, I love you, always have, always will."

With that Kagome really let the water works start, she threw herself onto the deceased body of her friend, her love, her protecter, her hunter, her world.

The crowd, totally stunned by the 'magic tricks of the show' were crying, feeling that these people were great actors, to make them cry at such a brief thing, but so much emotion was put into it…it seemed so real

The only people left were Mrs.Higurashi, with tears in her eyes, Souta, clinging to his mothers legs, sobbing, the Kami bunka children, shocked at the display of magic, the teachers, shocked that a priestess had fallen for a half demon, Hito, feeling jealous that Kagome loved the hanyou and sorrow, knowing that she lost someone important to her, Hana, feeling great sorrow for Kagome, Migoto wishing she could comfort the girl, and finally Kagome, who at the moment, was sobbing her eye's out.

She felt miserable, she looked at the Kami bunka people and said, "Leave. This part of the festival is over, now go away." One of the more surly students, a priest said.

"You have no power over us, why should we leave? Because you killed a worthless hanyou? You are the one who slayed it, and you are even more worthless to have fallen in love with such a vile creature." The students, teachers, the Higurashi family, the people from the past all glared at this poor excuse for a human being.

Kagome looked up, her bangs covering her eye's suddenly she started glowing pink, her hair started to move as if by a invisible wind, her eye's, her eye's glowed a sharp pink, there was no white to her eye, no iris, only the color pink, moonlight then washed over her, she was a terrifying sight to be hold.

" I said…GET OUT!" her whole body shook, the lines in between the squares of concrete that made up the ground of the Higurashi shrine, glowed and started to shake violently, her hair started to whip like she was caught in a storm, the buildings, every crack and line on them glowed.

"You will pay for not heading my words." Kagome said in a voice not her own. It had many other voices mixed together, she glared at him, he was thrown from were he stood against, to the God tree.

She appeared right in front of him, grabbed him by the collar of his robes and smashed him against the tree, "Leave, before I change my mind, and kill you."

With that she appeared right in front of Hito, and fell into his arms, weekend but still awake, she glared and the all left, quickly.

She asked for Hito to take her to her room, he nodded, and asked for Hana and Migoto to come with him.

When they reached her room, they placed her on her bed and they sat down in a circle, they could feel what Kagome had done, she had done two things, kill her dearest friend when he tried to kill her, and create a barrier. One strong enough to force out any Youkai,

The barrier would probably last for hundreds of years, considering Kagome had just used all her power, plus the power of the Shikon no tama, to infuse holy energy into it, enough to destroy a whole army of evil.

Kagome stayed in a coma like state for three days, they were all worried that Kagome was to sad, to week to come out of shock.

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

I was still at my shrine, it was summer and sunny, but the last I could remember was it was fall, and the moon was out.

I could here rustling in the leaves and turned around and felt something brush against my legs. I saw Kikyou standing there, looking at me sadly. "Ki-kikyou? What are you doing here!"

Kikyou only looked at her sadly, "I have some bad news for you…Sango and Miroku have killed everyone in the village, they then found me… and killed all the people of the village I was at."

Kagome was shocked, this was utterly horrifying. "And there is worse news yet…they plan on killing your other friends…the half demon Jenji, the girl Shiori, the fox Shippo, they are there current targets. I will help you to defeat them, it is the least I can I do…for trying to kill you."

Kagome looked stunned, "Is there anything we can do to bring them here? To my time?"

Kikyou nodded, " We can use a spell to bring them here, it will require a bit a of blood though…"

They mixed blood with each other, then took objects that the people had given them the last time they had seem them, Kagome took out Shippo's toy top, and then Jenji's seed's (Plants seeds for all you perverts.), Kikyou had been staying at Shiori's village before she went to her one that Sango and Miroku destroyed, so she pulled out a piece of the blood coral that was shatterd, Shiori had given it to her to keep her safe, she said she had liked Kikyou because like her, they could never live normal lives, and she wanted her to be safe.

They transformed the objects into blood of each of the people, it was a old miko spell that had not been used since the time Midoiriko. They liked fingers over the bowl of blood from themselves and the people they wanted to be here.

Now they blood was mixed, since both Kikyou and Kagome were type A, the universal taker in blood terms (It means they get blood from anyone, I am type O, which means I can give to anyone I want to!)

They pored they blood into the tiny slits on there plams, now they could do the spell.

"Blood of our blood we summon thee, rise and come, we need ye.

Come, follow our voices, come to us and help us with these choices.

Return to your homes in our hearts, come to this time.

We break the laws of time and space, we need you here, that is why we have done a crime. To rob you of the time then, so help us undue anothers sin!"

With that, appeared a very, startled group of half, and one full demons.

They looked at the people who had summed them.

(Kikyou's P.O.V.)

It has been a year in dream time, Kagome has told me I am now her big sister, even if I like it or not, and I told her she is my little sister if she likes it or not. She just laughed and hugged me, I returned the hug whole heartedly, I seemed to have been less cold lately…

We have been training in the dream reality fields, when the Sun kami, Amaterasu, the sun goddess appeared to us, telling us something we had not expected…

(Flashback.)

We had been training when a bright, golden light suddenly shone, and in the middle of the heavenly glow a women stepped out. And there stood Amaterasu, the sun goddess.

She smiled at them and told them of a prophecy, it was one were, Miko's, houshi's, Youkai, and Hanyou's, would have to join forces. So she gave us each two gifts to help them in this war.

To Kagome she gave, she gave a beautiful golden mirror, a copy of the one that was used on her herself, it could be used like Kanna's mirror, but could also strength her friends attacks by double there usual amount, and could blare sunlight powerful enough to burn away enemy's.

To Jenji, she gave a golden sword, a copy of the one she had, only with the power. It could use a attack known as Solar sweep, which caused a beautiful beam of sunlight to hit his opponent, when it hit, it was like acid, only made of light and colored gold.

I received a special bow, and set of arrows, the arrows would return to me and the bow could also transform into a dagger. It was, like all the other gifts, infused with a lot, and I mean a lot of holy power.

Shippo received a small amulet, that could be used to create barriers of sunlight, and to cause fires.

Shiori received a special hair comb, not only was it beautiful, but if she were to swipe at you with it, within a hundred yards, you would be burned to ashes.

(End flash back.)

I was still slightly shocked at that… but who wouldn't be? Kagome told us that since this was dream reality, that she needed to wake up, she was worried that she would not see us again.

I told her that when she woke up we would be right beside her, due to the strength of the magic we had used, and our close bond.

She waved good bye, and faded, suddenly, the whole scenery started to wobble, like it was made of paper, and then seemed to melt!

We tried to wake up when a glowing white portal appeared and we dove towards it. We had all just barely made it inside when we turned and saw the whole area we had called home for a year now shattered, we were flung to reality, and there we saw Kagome sitting up, in weird pj's as she had told that was what they were later on.

But also in the room were six very stunned people, a old man, a women about middle aged, a little boy, two priestess's, and a priest.

I just did what I had learned was what the care free part of me( I just recently found out about that part and did it, I sweat dropped , blushed, smiled, and did the piece sighn.

(This is still Kikyou's P.O.V. sorry if she is very ooc.)

"Hi, I am Kikyou…I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you are Kagome's family, right?"

The six shocked people, knowing how Kikyou was, and seeing that this was here, and that she was acting bubbler than Kagome (A very, very scary thought I might add.) promptly passed out.

"Was it something I said?" I asked Kagome who, then, proceeded to fall to the floor and role around with laughter, at what I guessed to be the her family and friends passing out.

When she finally managed to stop, she was red in the face, and had laughed so hard she was crying.

So, we put the three friends also from the past on the on Kagome's bed. Her family in their respective rooms, we went down stairs to get some food cause we were all starved!

When we got there we saw a note, written from the currently out cold Mrs.Higurashi.

It read

Dear Kagome,

In case we are out when you wake up and no one is here with you (Which is highly doubtful considering Hito has not left your side.) and one of your cousins shows up, I would like to let you know that we are having a family reunion!

Your cousins, Keiko, Riho, and Goku will be here, and they are bringing friends!

Love Mom.

(P.S. When are you and Hito going to get together so I can have grand kids?)

So Kagome has some one who likes her? I must play match maker!

And with that Kikyou started to plot on how to get them together,

Athurs note : Okay people, to let you know, Keiko is from YYH, Riho is from a anime called Nightwalker, and Goku is from Dragon ball. It doesn't matter if you have never seen the anime's because I will explain them to you, Okay? Except dragon ball, it is way way way to long for me to even try!)

READ AND REVIEW! YOU HAVE ALREADY READ IT SO WHY NOT TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT? JUST HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON AND SAY YES IF YOU LIKE IT AND NO IF YOU DON'R IIF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT, SAY DUCKY! THAT IS ALL!

Peace out yall.


End file.
